Ligado em você!
by Tina Granger1
Summary: O que acontece quando um Sonserino fica preso por um feitiço mal feito a uma Grifinória? Isso é o que Cassandra Cavendish e Severus Snape vão descobrir. Fic de Zoe Magnus
1. Chapter 1

Bem, a Zoé disse que eu podia fazer o que quisesse com a fic... então ela tá aqui!

Ligado em Você

Autora: Zoé Magnus

Gênero: Comedia Romântica.

Classificação: Livre

Sinopse: O que acontece quando um Sonserino fica preso por um feitiço mal feito a uma Grifinória? Isso é o que Cassandra Cavendish e Severus Snape vão descobrir.

colorgreensize24

Ligado em Você/size/color

- CAPITULO UM -

colorredO feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro /color

size18

Uma garota com longos cabelos loiros corria pelo corredor que levava as masmorras, ela sempre chegava atrasada no primeiro dia de aula e hoje não seria diferente. Dobrou o corredor derrapando e abriu a porta com força. O professor a encarou com interesse.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita srta Cavendish?- perguntou o professor que mais parecia uma lontra.

- A menos que eu esteja enganada a assistir essa aula!- ela falou sem corar- E se o senhor me mandar sentar talvez possa continuar!

O professor sorriu, ela não era uma das melhores alunas em poções, aliás era péssima, mas tinha um gênio que sempre o fazia rir. Ele apontou para uma mesa ao fundo.

- Sente-se com o sr Snape!- Cassandra torceu o nariz e seguiu até ao lado do colega sonserino.- Como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser rudemente interrompido pela srta Cavendish, hoje vocês trabalharão em duplas. Quero que abram seus livros na página trezentos e vinte e quatro e preparem a poção para fundir! Vocês tem uma hora começando agora!

Cassandra encarou Snape, o garoto já cortava febrilmente as raízes de margaridas e de quando em quando lançava olhares raivosos a mesa a frente. A garota levantou o olhar e encarou a dupla que ria freneticamente. Reconheceu as costas de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter.

- O que eles fizeram dessa vez?- perguntou ela baixinho- Te penduraram de pernas para o ar outra vez?

- Não enche!- resmungou o outro.

- Se continuar assim é melhor comprar cuecas novas, ou lava-las para variar...

- O que você quer para ficar calada?- ele a encarou raivoso.

- Ajudar! Não sei se percebeu mas essa poção é em duplas e eu não quero levar um "T", então isso requer que ao menos que eu me mostre trabalhadora.

- Tome.- ele empurrou um prato cheio de sangue sugas para a garota e uma pequena faca- Corte-as em cubos e fique quieta.

Cassandra bufou mas ao olhar do professor se apresou a cortar, quando acabou puxou o livro de Snape para perto a fim de ler as instruções.

- Que porcaria é essa?- Snape a encarou- O que você fez com o livro?

As bordas da pagina estavam quase pretas de tantas anotações.

- Porque não usa o seu Cavendish?- perguntou puxando o livro pra si.

- Emprestei o meu para a lula Gigante!- falou ela séria- Passa pra cá.

- Não!

- Deixa eu ver as instruções.

- Não.

- O que há?- perguntou o professor se aproximando- Problemas?

- Snape não quer me emprestar o livro.- falou Cassandra com raiva.

- Ela que use o dela!

- Já disse que esqueci o meu!

- Parem de brigar. Cavendish não esqueça seus materiais, isso não será tolerado e Snape não custa nada emprestar o livro a ela.

Cassandra mostrou a língua ao garoto quando o professor se virou, puxou o livro e virou a pagina.

- Vejamos! Corte um pouco de tentáculos de Visgo!- Snape torceu o nariz e puxou os tentáculos para perto, ela puxou um frasquinho e depositou seu conteúdo no caldeirão, depois virou o vidro de suco de romã. Quando Snape jogou os pedaços de tentáculos o caldeirão chiou. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que colocou ai?- perguntou desconfiado.

- O que o livro mandava por!- retrucou ela.

- Com esse seu talento para poções me admira que ele ainda não tenha explodido!- resmungou.

- Desculpa o que disse?

- Nada!

- Se entendi bem, está me chamando de burra?

- Não, de incompetente. Olha só essa droga... provavelmente errou a medida de suco de romã, nunca acerta uma Cavendish?

- Ora seu...

A atenção deles foi desviada para o caldeirão que começava a soltar uma fumaça azulada e espessa, sua base começou a inchar como se fosse explodir, Severus empurrou Cassandra para longe e puxou a varinha. Berrou um feitiço, o caldeirão explodiu e ele e Cassandra foram lançados, um pra cada lado, a três metros de distância.

- Seu imbecil!- tossiu Cassandra tentando afastar a fumaça azulada de seu rosto.

- Você que fez tudo errado...- berrou ele do outro lado da sala.

Quando o professor se aproximou pode ver Cassandra sendo arrastada até o centro da sala por uma força invisível, ela bateu de frente com Severus.

- O que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou Slughorn.

Snape se levantou e espanou a roupa. Deu olhar assassino a Tiago e Sirius que riam.

- Essa maluca colocou os ingredientes errados na poção...

- Não coloquei não!- Ela puxou o livro e mostrou- Viu!

- Sua burrinha!- berrou ele- As páginas estão coladas!

Snape descolou as páginas e mostrou a Cassandra.

- Opa!- falou ela.

- iOpa? Opa/i Você quase explodiu a sala inteira!- Snape virou-se e saiu mas antes de chegar a dois metros de distância sentiu como se um imã o puxasse, segurou-se na classe mais adiante e sentiu algo pesado esbarrar em suas costas, a turma caiu na risada. Ele se virou.

- O que acha que esta fazendo?

- Foi você quem me puxou!

- Que brincadeira é essa?

- Receio que não seja uma brincadeira sr Snape!- falou o professor se aproximando, o livro de poções na mão.- Imagino que a união das duas poções e o feitiço que o senhor executou, formaram uma poção nova!

- Quer falar na minha língua?- Cassandra se levantou e encarou o professor.

- Receio que estejam grudados um ao outro!

- Grudados?- exclamaram juntos.

- Sim as poções parecem ter delimitado uma certa distância que podem se separar depois disso fica impossível...

- Então faça um antídoto!- falou Cassandra fingindo não dar bola as risada histéricas de Black e Potter.

- Não será tão fácil, parece-me ser uma nova poção, vai nos requerer um pouco de tempo e trabalho.

Ouviram a sinal de fim de aula.

- Todos andando!- falou o professor para a turma. E para Cassandra e Severus- Venham comigo! Vou falar com o diretor./size


	2. Colados

AH! UMA coisa importante que esqueci de dizer da ultima vez... ou duas na verdade.

Severus Snape é da tia JK Rolling. Nos divertimos imaginando que ele é... nosso personagem...

Cassandra Catherine Cavendish é personagem de Tina Granger... ou seja EU! Então, se quiserem usa-la, vão ter que me pedir, senão vai dar bode! Ah... Ela também é personagem da fic Duas Mulheres, que publiquei.

3 – Divirtam-se e deixem comentários!

- CAPITULO DOIS -  
Colados 

Slughorn os levou a sala de Dumbledore mas ele não estava, mandou os dois esperaram e saiu.  
- Viu só o que você fez?- perguntou ele raivoso.  
- Eu? Desculpe mas aquele feitiço foi seu!- ela sentou-se em uma poltrona a frente da escrivaninha do diretor.  
- Se tivesse trazido o seu livro nada disso aconteceria!  
Ela levantou a sobrancelha.  
- Se tivesse me dado o livro antes nada disso aconteceria!  
- Isso não vai ficar assim!  
- E o que pretende fazer? Usar uma serra?  
- Você fica aqui!  
Com passos largos ele se afastou em direção a porta, uma força invisível começou a puxa-lo de volta. Ele se agarrou na maçaneta, ouviu um barulho de móvel sendo arrastado e uma pancada na parte de trás dos joelhos.  
- Não deu certo!- falou Cassandra calmamente. Ele bufou, ela arrastou a cadeira de volta ao lugar e se virou- Olha aqui eu também não estou nada feliz de estar presa a um Sonserino que parece ter engolido um cabo de vassoura, estão para de bancar a vítima porque com certeza eles irão fazer um antídoto!   
- Porque chegou atrasada? Maldito professor que te colocou ao meu lado!- berrou ele.  
A porta se abriu e Slughorn, Minerva e Dumbledore entraram. O diretor lançou um olhar de reprovação ao garoto.  
- Receio que os professores não devam ser tratados assim sr Snape!- falou ele em tom brando, Snape baixou os olhos.- O prof. Slughorn já nos informou do incidente e temo que vocês terão que esperar até que o antídoto seja feito...  
- Mas professor como vou comparecer as aulas?- perguntou Cassandra.  
- As aulas serão seu menor problema Cavendish!- murmurou Snape.   
- Tem razão!- falou ela se voltando a Minerva- Como vou passar um minuto ao lado desse limão azedo e não estrangula-lo?  
- Sinto muito!- falou a professora- Mas vão precisar se aturar. Slughorn acha que a poção talvez fique pronta em um mês!  
- Um mês preso a essa...- ele refreou seu impulso de xinga-la.  
- Me matem!- pediu ela- Por favor vai ser mais piedoso!  
Minerva puxou um papel e entregou a Cassandra.  
- Sinto muito Cassandra mas terá que conviver com ele. Preparamos um horário para que possam assistir as aulas juntos. Algumas delas com os Sonserinos outras com os Grifinórios!   
Snape bufou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.  
- Irão dormir em um quarto no terceiro andar...  
- Espera, a senhora não espera que eu durma junto com ele, espera?- Minerva lançou um olhar a menina- Não espera, tem certeza!  
- Usarão o banheiro dos monitores ele é grande e pelo que Slughorn disse podem se separar por uma certa distância, lá poderão tomar banho sem problemas!  
- Eu pedi para me matarem?- falou Cassandra enfiando as mãos no rosto- Me mandem para Azkaban com uma dúzia de dementadores e sem comida, aquilo será o paraíso!  
- Estaremos de olho em vocês!- disse Slughorn- E prometo tentar fazer esse antídoto o mais rápido possível.  
- Agora vocês tem uma aula a assistir!- falou Minerva, Podem ir.   
Os dois desceram as escadas circulares e saíram pelo corredor, Snape virou para a direita e Cassandra para a esquerda.  
- Não acredito, não acreditoooooo!- ela bateu de costas com ele- Seu imbecil! Já chega!  
Ela se levantou e encarou o garoto.  
- A partir de agora você não se afasta um milímetro de mim, não quero que minha cabeça rache de tanta pancada!  
- Você que foi para o lado errado!- Falou ele.  
- Lado errado?- ela mostrou o papel a ele- Trato das Criaturas Mágicas! É para àquele lado ó!  
Ela apontou como se ele fosse algum trasgo lesado.  
- Nem pensar eu não faço Trato!  
- Mas eu faço!- falou ela- E trate de levantar!  
Com má vontade ele levantou-se e a seguiu. Saíram para os jardins e encantaram a turma no meio de uma aula sobre unicórnios, os garotos riram quando viram eles se aproximando. Cassandra não deu bola mas Snape ficou vermelho.  
Quando eles entraram no salão principal para almoçar, a noticia que estavam grudados já se espalhara, o salão inteiro se virou para vê-los. Cassandra se dirigiu a mesa da Grifinória e Snape a da Sonserina, de modo a ficarem de costas um para o outro.  
- Belo _acessório _Cassandra!- falou Sirius mais a frente.   
- Não enche Black!- falou ela.  
- Mas eu preferia um colar de rolhas ou um par de brincos espalhafatosos!- falou Tiago.  
- Já abriu a torneira de asneiras Potter? Não se preocupe vou usar sua língua como brinco, talvez lhe agrade!  
- Xi o convívio com o Ranhoso já afetou o humor dela...   
- Não, ouvir os dois patetas aí é que me da náuseas! O mundo seria tão melhor sem as duas lemas lesadas que vocês são!  
- Deixa ela Tiago!- Falou Sirius- Vai ser bom ter os dois juntos, talvez ela lave as cuecas dele...  
Snape se levantou mas antes que pudesse fazer algo ouviu Cassandra berrar um feitiço. O salão inteiro caiu na risada, ali bem no meio da mesa da Grifinória Sirius Black estava só de cuecas, com um gesto de varinha Cassandra havia feito as roupas do garoto desaparecerem. Por um segundo Sirius pareceu ficar envergonhado mas depois sorriu malicioso.  
- Ora Cassandra, se me queria sem roupas era só falar!  
- Nem que usasse vetes de ouro eu iria querer você Black!  
- Mas o que acha que esta fazendo?- perguntou Minerva se aproximando, era retirou a capa que usava e entregou ao garoto- Vá se recompor sr. Black e é bom que esteja devidamente vestido na detenção de hoje a noite!  
Sirius saiu sendo puxado por Minerva pela orelha, não sem antes ouvir Snape gritar.  
- Bela cueca Black!- Cassandra olhou a cueca de Sirius, ela era estilo samba canção e tinha muitos coraçõezinhos impressos, a garota se voltou para o sonserino, ele sorriu agradecido..  
- Acredite foi demais!- falou ele para ela quando saiam da aula de Transfigurações que assistiram junto com os Sonserinos.   
- Ah nem tanto!- ele a encarou – Tá foi muito legal fazer o babaca do Black ficar só de cuecas, você viu a cara dele quando a prof. Minerva chegou?  
- Cassandra!- ela se voltou- Obrigado!  
Ela levou as mãos a cabeça.  
- Merlim o céu vai cair sobre minha cabeça! Severus agradecendo e me chamando pelo primeiro nome? Que milagre é esse?  
Ele pareceu que ia xinga-la mas sorriu.  
- O milagre da "Cueca-de-corações-de-Sirius-Black"!   
Durante o jantar ninguém fez nenhum comentário, na verdade estavam até evitando olhar para Cassandra e Severus.  
- O que deu neles?- perguntou Cassandra quando um grupinho de segundanistas se afastou dos dois na saída do Salão principal.  
- Provavelmente com medo que você os deixe só de cuecas!   
- Que ridículo!- falou ela- Talvez com um vestidinho rosa ou uma camisola de rendas, mas deixa-los de cuecas, imagina!  
- Acho que eles não sabem que seu gosto por ver as roupas de baixo se entenda somente a Sirius.  
- Ei, isso só quando se tratar de uma humilhação em publico!  
Ela abriu a porta e entrou, percebeu que ele parara, se voltou.  
- Que foi?- perguntou ela.  
- Eu não vou...  
- Eu sei que você não gosta de tomar banho, mas o fato de eu estar presa a você não significa que vou aderir a seus hábitos...hum quero dizer... a sua "falta de hábito"!   
- Não estou dizendo que não tomo banho!- falou ele zangado entrando no banheiro- Só não estou a fim de ter uma garota me olhando!  
- E você se diz inteligente! Cai na real Severus, olha só o banheiro.  
Ele olhou ao redor, era um aposento amplo com duas portas de madeira ao fundo, duas pias em frente a um enorme espelho e dois armários.   
- Não esta vendo, já existe portas!- falou irônica- Servem para impedir que alguém indesejado olhe para dentro ou entre em um cômodo! E com certeza Dumbledore as enfeitiçou para que não se possa espiar! Ou você acha que se não fosse assim eu iria ao banheiro com você?  
Snape a encarou ainda duvidando, ela fechou a porta e o puxou.  
- Vou provar para você!  
Cassandra puxou roupas limpas de um dos armários ao lado  
- Senta ai! E não se mova!  
O empurrou em um banquinho encostado a porta e entrou no boxe, ele pode ouvir ela largar as roupas em algo sólido e outra porta sendo fechada, o chuveiro abriu e ele bateu com a cabeça na parede. Como podia ser tão obtuso?  
Cassandra demorou quinze minutos até sair completamente vestida e enxugando os cabelos em uma toalha.  
- Doeu?- perguntou ela irônica.  
- Ah, sai da frente!- ela deu um passo ao lado saindo de frente da porta  
- Severus Snape querendo tomar banho?- perguntou ela jogando as vestem sujas em um cesto ao lado.  
Ele deu um sorriso azedo e entrou no boxe, Cassandra foi obrigada a se sentar no banquinho em que ele estava sentado, ao lado da porta, ouviu ele resmungar algo através porta de madeira.  
- Que foi? A água tá molhada é?  
- Ainda não acredito que estou preso a você 24 horas por dia!- ele pendurou a roupa por cima da porta.  
- Vai se acostumando Severus!- falou ela- Vamos ficar assim por um mês!   
- Aquele professor incompetente nem ao menos sabe preparar um antídoto!- resmungou.  
- De credito a ele, ele é o perito nisso! Talvez consiga algo.   
- Só se for queimar aqueles bigodes de morsa dele!- resmungou o outro. Cassandra riu.  
- Veja pelo lado bom, agora eu não tiro mais um "T" em poções!  
- Depois do que fez hoje, vai levar um "T" pelo resto da vida!   
Cassandra se levantou furiosa e deu um passo a diante, ouviu um baque surdo, a porta estremeceu e Snape começou a berrar um monte de palavrões que ela nem mesmo sabia que existia. Meia hora depois ele saia completamente vestido do boxe. Os dois saíram pelo corredor e entraram no quarto atrás de uma tapeçaria.   
O quarto era realmente grande, havia uma lareira com duas poltronas a frente, uma mesa de estudos e duas cadeiras, também havia duas camas de reposteiro postas lado a lado. Severus se sentou na dele e fechou as cortinas. Cassandra contornou a cama dele e se ajeitou na dela, soprou a vela.  
- Boa noite, Severus!- falou ela mas não houve resposta.

04—Cissa e Sheyla... espero que se divirtam... e continuem a ler.

Ardilosa... A fic já foi escrita em português. Quando escrevi Duas mulheres, achei muito mais sonoro SEVERUS que Severo.. então essa culpa é minha. E a Zoe disse que eu podia publicar... por isso tá aqui! Espero que se divirta, pois quando vi as cuecas do Sirius... que inveja da Cass que estava lá ao vivo e cores!


	3. Cuspindo cobras e lagartos

- CAPITULO TRÊS -  
Cuspindo Cobras e Lagartos.

Já se passará duas semanas desde que Cassandra e Severus estavam colados e o professor Slughorn ainda não conseguira o antídoto, Cassandra ria dizendo que era porque Snape não parava de azucrina-lo fora das aulas. Agora a escola inteira já estava acostumada com os dois juntos, nem mesmo as meninas se incomodavam de fofoquear com um Severo extremamente irritado bufando ao lado.  
Na noite de quinta eles tinham aula de Astronomia, Cassandra estava tendo certa dificuldade em guardar seu telescópio.  
- Vamos logo com isso!- falou Snape quando a professora saía da sala dizendo para eles não demorarem.  
- Não reclame!- falou ela.  
Ele bufou e sentou-se em uma mesa espiando para fora. Era uma noite clara, iluminada por uma lua crescente e o céu pontilhado de estrelas. Cassandra desmontou o telescópio e o guardou, virou-se procurando o amigo. Sentou-se ao lado dele.  
- Severus Snape olhando as estrelas? Está apaixonado?  
- Apaixonado? Do que esta falando?  
- Só estava brincando!- ela sorriu, ficaram em silêncio.   
- Você...você já se apaixonou?- perguntou ele em um sussurro.  
- Porque quer saber?- ela o encarou curiosa. Ele ficou vermelho.  
- Só curiosidade.  
- É, já me apaixonei!- falou ela rindo.  
- E como ele era?- ele evitou de fita-la.  
- Chato! Também era encrenqueiro e não tinha amigos!   
Snape a encarou.  
- E porque gostava dele?  
- E a gente escolhe quem gostar? A verdade é que eu entendia ele...  
- Como?  
- Eu posso ver dentro dos olhos dele!  
Ela encarou Snape, ele desviou o olhar.  
- E vocês ficaram muito tempo juntos?  
- Não, nem mesmo começou...  
- Porque?- ele a encarou.  
- Ele não era do tipo que percebe quando uma garota esta apaixonada!  
Snape silenciou-se, encarou as estrelas e engoliu em seco, havia uma pergunta que estava querendo fazer a muito tempo.  
- Porque esta sendo legal comigo?- murmurou  
- Porque estou presa a você!- ela riu- Eu gosto de você, sei que é legal! E depois somos amigos, não somos?  
Ele a encarou e olhou para as estrelas novamente.  
- É, somos amigos!  
Cassandra encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, ele se sentiu desconfortável, mas era muito bom sentir o cheiro floral dela.  
O professor Slughorn passara uma difícil tarefa na manhã seguinte e Snape vinha murmurando que Cass estava colocando pó de chifre de unicórnio demais. Cansado de ver a menina "assassinando" as poções ele concordara em apontar os erros e corrigi-los, ela vinha aprendendo muito e suas notas estavam tendo uma grande melhora.  
- Muito bem Cassandra!- falou o professor quando ela entregou o frasquinho com a poção- Sua poção está perfeita!  
- Tenho tido um bom professor...- falou alegremente, Slughorn sorriu, ela enganchou o braço ao de Severus quando voltavam a mesa e murmurou- ...obrigado!  
Snape sorriu, a sineta tocou e eles saíram.  
- Cavendish! Ei Cassandra!- berrou uma voz atrás dos dois.  
- Quié!- falou ela irritada- É cedo demais para você estragar meu humor.  
- Posso falar com você? A sós!- ele encarou Snape..   
Acostumado com esse tipo de coisa Snape puxou a varinha e conjurou um abafador, como os que eles usavam nas aulas de Herbologia para replantar mandrágoras, e enfiando nos ouvidos virou-se de costas para os dois.  
- Fala logo!  
- Bem eu estive pensando...  
- Isso sim é novidade!- resmungou Cass.  
- Sobre a festa do Slug esse fim de semana.  
- E?- ela cruzou os braços impaciente.  
- E eu gostaria que fosse comigo!  
Cassandra soltou uma risada, vários alunos os encararam.  
- E não acha que deveria convidar o Severus também?  
- Severus? Desde quando o chama de Severus?- ele ergueu a sobrancelha.   
- Esta com ciúmes? Afinal o que queria? Estou com ele vinte e quatro horas por dia!  
- Olha talvez eu queira que ele vá!- falou Sirius rindo.  
- Ah então é isso! Queria marcar um encontro com o Severus mas não tem coragem. Tsc, tsc me usando como desculpa.   
- Deixa de ser burra menina!- ele a puxou pelo braço, sentindo a movimentação Snape se virou, olhou feio para Sirius que não deu bola a ele.  
- Eu tenho o antídoto!- murmurou  
- O que?  
- Tenho o antídoto..  
- Então porque não...?- Ela encarou Sirius- Ah entendo!   
- Boa menina! Se for comigo a festa eu lhe dou o antídoto!  
- Porque não me dá agora?- ela já sabia a resposta.  
- Só na frente de Slughorn.  
- E você acha que eu sou idiota?- ela puxou o braço com força- Não tomo nada que você preparar nem que a lula gigante me ofereça. Vamos embora!- falou para Snape.  
- Ora Cass...  
- É srta Cavendish para você, Black!- e puxou Snape pelo cotovelo.  
- O que ele queria?- perguntou Snape quando seguiam para o jardim e fazia o abafador sumir.  
- Não te interessa!- falou ela com raiva  
- Ah interessa sim! Eu é que não vou agüentar você cuspindo vespa o dia inteiro...  
- Quer saber?- ela parou emburrada- Ele me convidou para ir a festa do Slug...  
- Ah, está brava porque não pede ir só porque esta presa a mim!- falou ele zangado.  
- Deixa de ser estúpido! Estou fervendo de raiva porque ele disse que só me dá o antídoto se eu for com ele.   
- Que antídoto?- Snape a agarrou pelos ombros visivelmente desesperado.  
- Ele diz ter um...  
- Idiota!- berrou ele- E você não vai com ele? Porque não aceitou?  
- Não vou beber nada que Black tenha feito...  
- Sua burrinha, não acredito que tenha dito não!- havia raiva na voz do garoto, Cassandra tremeu.- Seria só uma noite! Uma noite e eu me veria livre de você!  
- Pois saiba que eu prefiro passar o resto da vida com um mau humorado como você do que um minuto sequer com o Black!- ela virou as costas e saiu. Snape foi obrigado a segui-la para não ser arrastado.  
- Ótimo!- berrou Snape- Pois você tinha tudo para nos livrar dessa mas estragou... Aliás você sempre estraga tudo!  
- Eu estrago tudo?- ela se virou e parou o encarando- Desculpe senhor dono da verdade mas aquele feitiço foi seu!  
- Se tivesse seguido o livro, _uma pagina após a outra..._   
- Você se acha muito bom em poções não é? Então porque não faz um antídoto?  
- Eu faria se não tivesse que carregar você para todos os lados.- Berrou ele.  
- Pois vamos fazer essa porcaria e acabar logo com isso!  
- Ótimo!- concluiu ele com azedume  
- _Ótimo!- _berrou ela.  
Seguiram silenciosos para a aula de Trato das Criaturas. O professor vinha explicando sobre os Pelúcios. Um particularmente gordo pulou sobre Cassandra tentando arrancar sua pulseira, ela tentou se esquivar mas o bicho era insistente, Snape caiu na risada.  
- Porque não para de rir e me ajuda?- perguntou com raiva.  
- E estragar a diversão?  
- Se divertindo?- ela berrou um feitiço e Snape ficou coberto de colares, pulseiras e anéis de todos os tamanhos e formatos (todos de ouro claro). O Pelúcio que estava agarrado ao pulso de Cass pulou sobre ele, foi seguido por mais dois que conseguiram escapar das mãos do professor. Quando a gritaria cessou e as pessoas que ajudavam Severus se afastaram Cass vislumbrou um Snape muito ofegante, as roupas rasgadas e marcas de arranhões pelo rosto.  
- Realmente- falou ela calma- Isso foi muito engraçado.  
- Esta querendo guerra não é?- perguntou ele se levantando e ficando muito próximo a ela.  
- Será um prazer!- murmurou.  
- Tudo bem já chega!- o professor arfava quando lutava para por os Pelúcios de volta a caixa- Voltem ao seus afazeres.  
Por uma hora ou mais Cassandra e Severus ficaram distraídos fazendo uma redação detalhada sobre os Pelúcios e seu habitat, Snape reclamou que não era aluno daquela aula mas o professor disse que ou ele fazia a redação ou ficaria de detenção, ele escolheu a redação.   
- Estou dizendo Cavendish, você cavou o próprio túmulo!- disse ele andando atrás dela, a garota passou pela porta do quarto e a empurrou com força acertando Snape em cheio.  
- Pena que quem vai usá-lo será você Snape!


	4. o antidoto

- CAPITULO QUATRO-  
O Antídoto

- Anda logo- murmurou ela.  
Cassandra e Snape se esgueiravam pelo corredor escuro, Pirraça atirava pedaços de giz para o alto pairando a cinco metros do chão. Os dois se abaixaram e caminharam sem fazer barulho. Quando Pirraça era somente uma ameaça distante eles desataram a correr. Snape fechou a porta da sala de Poções com um estralo.  
- Pega os ingredientes!- falou ele baixinho.  
- Quais deles?  
- O que você usou na poção!- falou irritado  
- E eu vou lembrar quais foram?- ela levou as mãos na cintura- E afinal porque estamos murmurando?  
- Para não sermos ouvidos!- ele a encarou como se aquilo fosse obvio.  
- Ah Merlim, se você fosse mais lesado andaria para trás! Faz um Feitiço Imperturbável nela ora!  
Snape girou os olhos e enfeitiçou a porta depois foi ate o armário no canto da sala e puxou uma dúzia de frascos coloridos. Colocou-os na mesa e começou a murmurar misturando e separando-os. O caldeirão borbulhava no fogo e ao lado Snape separava os ingredientes analisando-os e pesando-os. Cassandra dormiu sobre a mesa, seu braço escorregou e ela caiu para o lado. Levantou-se.  
- Como é que é? essa poção sai ou não?- perguntou.  
- Já esta quase pronta só falta...- ele puxou um emaranhado do que parecia pernas de insetos.  
- Argh, espero não precisar tomar isso!  
- Ah mas você vai tomar! Por bem ou por mal!  
O caldeirão chiou e a sala se encheu de uma tênue fumaça verde, Snape puxou uma concha e encheu duas taças. Entregou uma a Cass e ficou com a outra.  
- No três!- falou ele.  
- O que eu não faço para me ver livre de você!  
- Um, dois... três!  
Os dois levaram a taça aos lábios, Cassandra sorveu o líquido que desceu queimado sua garganta, cuspiu metade dele. O gosto era horrível e a consistência viscosa. Sentiu uma dor no estômago como se ele fosse corroído por acido. Snape estava lívido a sua frente a taça caída ao seus pés.  
- Seu babaca, quer nos matar?  
- Eu... eu achei...  
Mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase, a dor tornou-se tão insuportável que ele caiu de borco no chão. Assim como começou também cessou. Os dois ficaram ali deitados de barriga para cima arfando. Cassandra sentou-se e encarou Severus.  
- Funcionou?  
- Só há um jeito de descobrir!  
Ele levantou e caminhou em direção contrária a ela, nada aconteceu.  
- Beleza...!- festejou, mas foi puxado até onde a garota estava sentada.  
- Tá agora eu ajudo!- falou ela zangada- Será que não sabe fazer nada sozinho?  
Levantou-se e foi para a bancada. Puxou o livro e começou a jogar ingrediente no caldeirão que ainda borbulhava.  
- O que esta fazendo?- perguntou ele irritado segurando a mão da garota.  
- Improvisando!  
- Tá maluca? Vai acabar fazendo outra besteira. Me dá esse frasco  
- Não!  
- Cavendish! Eu estou mandando!- ele puxou o frasco mas ela resistiu.   
- E desde quando você manda em mim?  
- Desde agora!  
Ele puxou com força, o frasco escorregou da mão de Cassandra e caiu no caldeirão. Por alguns segundos os dois encararam o caldeirão, ele inchou e explodiu. Dessa vez foi uma massa verde que borbulhou para fora enchendo a sala, Cassandra e Severus de uma gosma que mas parecia lodo de um pântano fedido.   
- Olha o que você fez!- berrou ele.  
- Foi você quem derrubou aquele frasco!  
- Incompetente!- berrou ele.  
- Eu sou incompetente? Você passou duas horas em cima desses ingredientes e só conseguiu uma dor de barriga...- ela se levantou afastando o lodo dos cabelos.  
- Teria feito melhor sem você...  
- Eu teria conseguido se não tivesse me atrapalhado...  
- EU QUERIA NUNCA TER CONHECIDO VOCÊ!- berrou ele zangado. Cassandra o encarou.  
- Ótimo! Achei que havia encontrado um amigo! Acreditei esse tempo todo que você era legal!- falou sentida- Mas vejo que estava enganada!  
Ela abriu a porta e saiu, o lado se espalhou pelo corredor e Snape ficou ali parado no meio da sala, ouvia os passos de Cassandra no corredor, então se deu conta. Saiu escorregando e correu em direção a ela.  
- Cavendish!- chamou ele, ela estava no alto da escada- Deu certo!  
- O que?- ela o encarou e entendeu, eles estavam separados, o feitiço fora quebrado.  
- Você conseguiu... conseguiu!  
- Ótimo!- disse ela fria- Assim você não precisa mais ficar preso a mim!  
Ela virou as castas e continuou seu caminho, espalhando lodo pelos lados. Snape ficou parado e sem ação. O que ele havia feito? Como pudera ser tão imbecil?


	5. A festa de Slughorn

CAPITULO CINCO  
- A festa de Slughorn -

O sábado chegou ensolarado, Cassandra fora contar a Slughorn que ela e Severus haviam feito um antídoto e estavam finalmente separados. Acabaram por levar uma detenção por deixar as masmorras cheias de lodo. A noite ela não sentiu a mínima vontade de ir a festa do professor mas, depois de tanto insistir, ele acabara vencendo.  
Ela entrou na sala magicamente ampliada e barulhenta, havia muitas pessoas ali, mas ela não queria estar com nenhuma.  
- Tenho que pedir desculpas!- falou uma voz masculina em meio a balbúrdia.  
- Demorou einh!- Cassandra se virou e seu sorriso desapareceu.  
- Que foi? Pensou que era outra pessoa?  
Sim, pensara. Por um momento delirante achara que era... mas como podia ter se enganado?  
- Não!- falou ela seca, a ultima coisa que desejava era o chato do Black lhe incomodando.  
- Bem, imagino que aceite minhas desculpas!  
- Claro!  
- Ótimo então vamos dançar!  
- Olha Black eu não estou a fim de brigar com você hoje, está bem? Será que dá pra me deixar sozinha?  
- E te deixar se afogando em agonia?  
- Não estou me afogando em agonia! Estou me afogando é nesse seu besteirol, isso sim!  
- Ah! A minha velha e querida Cassandra está de volta!- ele riu.  
- Porque está sempre dando em cima de mim?- ela perguntou.  
- Porque além de bonita e engraçada eu gosto de você!  
Ela sorriu.  
- Achei que era porque eu era a única que você ainda não beijou...  
- Isso também!- ele riu- Olha Cavendish, por mais burro que você ache que eu seja ainda tenho bom gosto!  
Ela sorriu, o que deu nela? Porque estava caindo na lábia dele? Olhou ao redor, procurando alguém que pudesse a salvar. Os olhos dela se encontraram com os de Severus e ele parecia extremamente zangado com ela.  
- Então vamos dançar?  
- Claro!- ela não tirou os olhos de Snape. Foi conduzida até o centro da sala onde muitos casais dançavam ao som de uma música lenta, atirou os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto e se deliciou ao ver Snape tremer de raiva.  
- Nunca achei que um dia dançaria com você!- falou Sirius.  
- Milagres acontecem Black!  
Ele a encarou e se aproximou. Merlim ele iria beija-la _"Burra quem manda tentar colocar ciúmes no Severus! Sai dessa agora sua inútil!" _pensou com selvajaria. O que ela iria fazer? Bater nas partes baixas dele e mostrar pra Snape que não estava interessado no Black? Não, isso nunca! Não iria dar esse gostinho a Severus. Então o jeito era beijar o Black, sentiu nojo de si mesma. O rosto de Sirius cada vez mais perto, mais... longe?  
Sirius fora arrancado dos braços de Cassandra antes mesmo de poder beija-la. Cassandra olhou para os lados. Snape estava ofegante encarando Sirius com nojo, a varinha em riste pronta a azara-lo.  
- Nem pense em toca-la Black!- falou com raiva.  
- O que acha que esta fazendo?- perguntou Sirius levantando- Quer que eu quebre sua cara é?  
- Ser tornar a tocar nela, eu juro que...  
- Jura o que ranhoso?  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Slughorn se aproximando.  
- Nada de mais!- falou Sirius ajeitando a roupa- Vem Cassandra!  
Mas ela se esquivou dele, parou a frente de Snape.  
- Porque fez aquilo?- murmurou ela.  
- O que?- ele desviou o olhar de Sirius- Do que esta falando?  
- Porque derrubou Sirius...  
- Porque ele é um imbecil...  
- Não mente! Foi porque ele tentou me beijar?- as pessoas ao redor tentavam ouvir mas os dois travavam uma luta de murmúrios quase inaudíveis.  
- Não seja maluca Cavendish! Porque não volta ao seu queridinho e me esquece!  
Ele virou as costas e saiu. Sirius segurou o braço de Cassandra.  
- Vem, esquece esse imbecil!  
- Não Black, você me esquece!- e puxou o braço com força.  
- Severus! Severus Snape, para de se fingir de surdo e me escuta!  
- Não há nada que você vá me dizer que me interesse, Cavendish!- falou ele caminhando apresado pelo corredor.  
- Se me escutar vai descobrir!- ela o segurou pelo cotovelo.  
- Fala logo! Eu não tenho tempo a perder com uma Grifinória!  
- Agora sou só uma Grifinória?  
Ele se virou e continuou andando.  
- Confesse que derrubou o Black para ele não me beijar...  
- E porque eu faria isso?  
- Porque estava com ciúmes!  
- Ciúmes! Eu com ciúmes de uma garota como você!  
- E que outra explicação você tem? E não ache que sou burra para cair na "eu odeio o Black"!  
- Você nunca vai entender!  
Ela estava tão entretida berrando com Severus que não lembrou de pular o degrau que sumia, sua perna entrou pelo degrau e ela não conseguiu se soltar.  
- Severus!- chamou, mas ele não se virou- Severus me ajuda!  
Ele já estava no patamar e olhou para cima, riu.  
- E porque eu deveria?  
- Porque é uma alma caridosa! E porque se não me ajudar vou espalhar para Hogwarts inteira que você dorme de camisola rendada!  
- Mas isso é mentira!- falou ele.  
- E em quem você acha que o Black vai acreditar?  
Zangado ele subiu a escada e segurou-a por debaixo dos braços. A puxou com força mas nada aconteceu.  
- Fracote!- falou ela.  
- Gorda!- retrucou com azedume.  
- Eu gorda? Quando eu sair daqui vou grudar sua língua na parede!  
- Pode tentar Cavendish mas não vai conseguir!  
Ele deu um puxão e ela conseguiu se desprender, mas acabara por escorregar e quase cair. Ele a segurou, os rostos ficaram muito próximos.  
- Confesse que estava com ciúmes!- murmurou ela.  
- E se estivesse?- perguntou ele no mesmo tom de voz.  
- Saberia que gosta de mim!  
- E não está na cara?- ele se aproximou mais.  
- Não!- ela respondeu- Mas estaria se me beijasse!  
- Isso é um pedido Cavendish?  
- Não Severus! _É uma ordem_!  
Ele se inclinou e a beijou, não soube a quanto tempo desejara beija-la nem quanto tempo durou aquele beijo, mas soube naquele instante por quanto tempo mais queria estar com ela. Nunca chegou a descobrir o porque que ela o atraia tanto, nem como ela fazia para mante-lo preso a ela, mas sempre soube o quanto a amava e o quanto a queria amar.


End file.
